


Of Witches and Wizards

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: 31 Poems of Halloween [6]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Magic, Poetry, Rhyming Couplets, Witch - Freeform, Wizard, Wordcount: 0-100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 21:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: A witch and wizard on Halloween night.





	Of Witches and Wizards

See the flying of the wizard,  
I think he's angry at the alligator lizard.

He finds it hard to see the dark,  
Overshadowed by the green bark.

Who is that crawling near the night?  
I think she'd like to eat the cite.

She is but a mortal witch,  
Admired as she sits upon a sales pitch.

Her black car is just a moon,  
It needs no gas, it runs on rune.

She's not alone she brings a magic,  
a pet cat, and lots of tadjik.

The cat likes to chase a rat,  
Especially one that's in the gnat.

The wizard shudders at the gray scar  
He want to leave but she wants the superstar.


End file.
